


After the Credits

by Thistlerose



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Character Death Fix, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is totally what happened (or what should have happened) after the credits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Credits

Alex felt fingers in his hair, but he figured they were part of his dream, so he kept his eyes shut, hoping he could stay asleep just a little bit longer.

Then a familiar voice said, “Nice digs,” and Alex’s eyes snapped open.

Darwin lay next to him in bed, his eyes like deep wells in the predawn darkness. Still stroking Alex’s hair, he said, “Had a helluva time finding you guys. Can’t believe I missed Cuba.”

Alex swallowed the lump in his throat. Half afraid of the answer he’d get, he whispered, “I’m dreaming?”

Darwin kissed his forehead. “No.” 

2/4/2012


End file.
